


my destiny calls and i go

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [69]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Brendon + Eliza Dushku<br/>( the man from la mancha (I, Don Quixote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my destiny calls and i go

Their meeting was a chance accident, a strange collision of the fates. That they'd discovered they liked the same books and movies was beyond strange; Brendon can't even remember how they got onto the topic, just that they'd argued about remakes and interpretations until, hours later, they looked up to find themselves alone and the cleaning staff giving them meaningful looks.

They rarely met in person - their schedules didn't allow for secondary collisions. But they stayed in touch, book recommendations and movie reviews at first. Then Eliza started sending him script pages (is this as crap as i think it is? my agent says i shld try anyway) and Brendon sent her song snippets (wat u mean? zithers are cool!).

The long rambling emails started at three am on a Thursday. Brendon remembers. That was what three am on a Thursday was for, after all.

Eliza came to his wedding and threatened to make a speech. She danced with Sarah's dad and helped Brendon sneak booze to his fifteen year old Mormon cousins, and had to leave too soon to catch a flight to Europe to promote her new movie. Brendon hugged her tightly by the door. "After your honeymoon, you, me, Skype and the Avenger's special edition DVD."

Brendon nodded and kissed her cheek. "Sarah wants to come too. She has impeccable aim with the popcorn."

Eliza was laughing as she walked out the door.


End file.
